


wait for me (tell me you want to be my love)

by heardarumor



Series: my friend makes me write stuff [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, No Academy, fluff!, i might expand this universe, idk what to tag this, idk yet tho, like this is so sweet i think ive got diabetes, maybe write a few fam fics, single mom vanya, so if that isnt ur thing im sorry chief, vanya is a bit more assertive in this than she is usually in other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardarumor/pseuds/heardarumor
Summary: au where your soulmates first words to you are tattooed somewhere on your body. allison has "hey," which is nothing but unhelpful.but vanya? hers is a bit more unique.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: my friend makes me write stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	wait for me (tell me you want to be my love)

"Yeah, you have them this weekend," Vanya sighed, "I mean, it's not really _my_ problem if you're busy this weekend. They're your kids too, Jack." She rolled her eyes listening to her ex list off the various things he had planned, glancing over her shoulder and gnawing on the inside of her cheek at the line that'd developed. She stepped away from the line for coffee, knowing she'd be on the phone with him for a while. "Jack, _you're_ the one who practically begged for joint custody, first of— _hey_!" Vanya snapped, hot coffee now dripping from the collar of her shirt down to her pants.

"Oh my God, I'm so fucking sorry," the girl in front of her gasped. Vanya opened her mouth to rant at her, tell her to pay more attention to her surroundings, but then she paused. 

"Jack, I'm gonna— I'll call you back, we can work something out," she pulled her phone away from her ear, ending the call before Jack could scream at her. "Do you have a minute, perhaps?" Vanya stared at the taller woman, who's face scrunched up in confusion, no doubt wondering why Vanya was suddenly so calm. 

"Your shirt, I—" Vanya cut her off by rolling her eyes, awkwardly tugging her sweater off to reveal the untouched button-down beneath it. The woman's mouth fell open into an 'O' shape, and Vanya lead her into the café bathroom. "What are you doing?" The woman squeaked, watching as Vanya began undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Listen, what's your name?" 

"Allison."

"Okay, Allison. I really do not know how to explain, but," Vanya paused as she fumbled with a button, "I'm sure you know how our soulmate marks work, right?"

"They're the first words our soulmate says to us, yeah, what does that have to do with me?" Allison cocked her head to the side as Vanya's abdomen was exposed, still very confused as to why a complete stranger was undressing in front of her. Truth be told, Allison had given up on finding her soulmate a _long_ time ago. Her tattoo, which was on her shoulder, was just the word _hey_ and honestly, at the age of fourteen, Allison was tired of thinking every boy who said hey to her was her soulmate. She stopped looking at eighteen. So, why was this _weirdo_ talking to her about soulmates?

"I think you're mine," Vanya said nonchalantly, like she hadn't just dropped a bomb on Allison's world. "See," she shimmied off half of her shirt and pointed at the lettering on her left hip. _Oh my God, I'm so fucking sorry_ was sure enough printed there, in the most delicate font, it was almost comical. Allison knelt down, tentatively reaching out to trace the words. "What's—um— what's yours say?" Vanya backed away from the touch, not having experienced any sort of physical contact from anyone except her sons since Jack left. Allison stood up, pulling the sleeve of her shirt down to reveal the tattoo on her shoulder. "Hey," Vanya read it off, humming. "Yeah, that checks out then." She nodded, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Wh— what's your name?" Allison asked, voice shaking as her nerves ate away at her. 

Her cup of coffee laid forgotten on the café floor, and it was the last thing on her mind right now.

"Vanya." The brunette held out her hand, and Allison gave it a loose shake. "Nice to meet you, soulmate," Vanya gave her a small smile as she collected her sweater from the bathroom floor. She'd have to do laundry tonight. 

"Yeah," Allison returned her smile, "um, what— what do we do now?" Vanya paused in the middle of redoing her buttons, and Allison took the moment to really take in the woman's appearance. She _was_ really pretty. Allison had never been attracted to women before but, there's a first time for everything. 

"I guess, well, I don't know. My parents, when they met, you know, they dated." Vanya chuckled, "I guess that's the obvious choice, isn't it?" She didn't really pronounce the _s_ in isn't, and Allison bit back a smile at the accent coming through. "I have— I have two sons," Vanya sighed, "so if I'm not your ideal partner of choice, I get it." Vanya looked up at Allison after finishing with her shirt, waiting for a response.

"I don't really have much experience with kids, but I don't mind," Allison bit her bottom lip, "plus, you _did_ just drag me into a restaurant bathroom and took off your shirt in front of me without my consent. I think that _has_ to be a soulmate story we tell our grandkids." 

Vanya laughed. 

And Allison's heart ached.

* * *

"Leo!" Vanya called, stepping into her house. She heard her son shout out confirmation he was home, and she nodded to herself. "Is Archie home yet?" 

"Mom!" As if on cue, Archie ran down the hall from his bedroom, throwing himself into Vanya's arms. Allison, who was standing behind her, couldn't help but smile at the way the boy clung to her. Leo was her oldest, he turned thirteen in August. He was home alone for a few hours after school, and Vanya trusted him to be smart while she wasn't around. Archie was younger, only eight, and had spent the weekend at his uncle Klaus's. Klaus and his husband, Dave, kept the kids over sometimes if they were both off work. 

"Hey buddy," Vanya laughed as she bent down to kiss her son on the head, "did Leo make you something for lunch?"

"Yeah! He made a peanut butter 'n' marshmallow sandwich," before Vanya could respond, he continued, "and yes, I brushed my teeth after." He looked so genuinely proud of himself, and Allison couldn't think about anything other than how cute he was. He looked a _lot_ like Vanya, but he definitely got his mop of ginger curls from his dad. 

"Good job!" Vanya looked over at Allison, and then back to Archie. "Hey, this is Allison," Vanya smiled, "she's... my friend, she's gonna be staying over for dinner."

"Oh, cool," Archie grinned, "nice to meet you!"

"You too, little man," Allison smiled at him, bending down to make eye contact, "so, tell me. Is your mom a good cook, or am I gonna need an ambulance after?" Archie giggled, shaking his head.

"She's great!"

"Who's great?" Leo asked from the hallway, eyeing Allison as he came into view. 

"Mom," Leo hummed in agreement when his little brother responded, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against the doorframe.

"Hush," Vanya ruffled Archie's hair before turning to Leo. "Leo, this is Allison. Allison, this is Leo, my oldest." Allison gave him a wave, and he nodded at her. "She's gonna be staying for dinner, so, be nice," she glared at her son, who nodded and padded over to kiss his mom's forehead. He was a few inches taller, and he'd started kissing her forehead like she used to do with him. "How was school today?" 

Archie lead Allison to his room to show off his toys while Vanya talked to Leo, sitting her down on his bed and collecting his most prized possessions. "My uncle Klaus got this for me last Christmas," Archie said as he showed Allison a Wonder Woman action figure, "she's my favorite, I think. Who's yours?"

"I always liked Superman," Allison _really_ didn't care that much about superheroes, but this was what you were supposed to do with kids. Engage with them over their interests and bond with them, and since Vanya was her soulmate... she really needed to work on bonding with her kids. Archie started rambling about superheroes and how he ranks them, and Allison sort of zoned out while looking around his room. His walls were covered in posters and framed family photos—some with a man who Allison assumed was his dad, others with just Vanya, and a few with a man who looked similar to Vanya. Uncle Klaus, then.

"Arch, I'm gonna steal Allison from you for a bit," Archie frowned, but nodded and let Vanya lead Allison out into the hall. "Sorry, he gets really talkative sometimes,"

"No, it's not a problem at all. I think it's a sign of good parenting, you know, kids feeling like it's okay to talk about their interests," Allison followed Vanya into the kitchen. She could faintly hear gunshots on the living room television and thought Leo was playing video games. This was confirmed when she heard the boy shout _fuck_ , followed by Vanya shouting his name.

"Not when Archie is home, Leo, you know the rules!"

"Sorry, mom!" Leo apologized quickly, and Allison could hear him quietly shutting down his friends on voice chat, no doubt mocking him. She had a little brother and pretty much raised him from the age of fourteen, so she was familiar with how aggressive boys can be when they're in their teenage years.

"Not when Archie's home?" Allison questioned, leaning against the counter beside where Vanya resumed chopping carrots. 

"Leo's not allowed to swear when Arch is here, but it's pretty much fair game otherwise. I don't think swearing is bad," Vanya explained, "which is one of the many reasons their father and I didn't work out. That's _not_ a story for today, though,"

"Do they know, that he wasn't your soulmate?" Allison asked hesitantly, not wanting to pick at any old wounds. Vanya nods, setting her knife down and staring at the countertop. 

"When Leo's appeared, I figured I'd explain why I'm not with him anymore," Vanya paused before clearing her throat. "Leo!"

"Yes?"

"Did you defrost the chicken like I asked?"

"...I forgot."

" _Leo James_ ," Vanya's voice was stern, but it softened as she continued, "try to remember next time, please. Now I have to make Allison wait for dinner, and that's rude,"

"Sorry, ma,"

Allison chuckled. "You all have an interesting dynamic," Allison smiled fondly, but it dropped soon after, "I don't wanna... ruin that, or anything, if we decide to—"

Vanya shushed her, shaking her head, "you wouldn't be ruining anything, Allison." Silence fell upon them for a moment, one of Vanya's hands coming to rest atop Allison's on the counter. Vanya broke the silence, as comfortable as it was, with a demand. "Now, help me get this dinner ready."

"Yes, ma'am," Allison gave her a playful two-finger salute, and Vanya laughed.

And Allison's heart ached.

**Author's Note:**

> i really suck at endings, sorry.
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
